The Great Goddess
by michiyama92
Summary: Sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan namun ingin ia lupakan Sebuah tragedi yang menyayat hati Kenapa harus ia yang menanggungnya? Kenapa harus dewi ku yang merasakannya?


**The Great Goddess**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Love at the first sight**

Main cast :

\- Reader as Nae Yeo Sin

\- Ahn Jae Hyun as Hwi Dae Han

\- Im Si Wan ZE:A as Hwang Dae Joon

\- Irene RV as Kwon Mi Kyung

Genre : Action , Romance , Tragedy , Family

Length : Chaptered

Character : OC , RI

**Yeo Sin POV**

"Halmeoni! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!". Kata ku dengan suara yang agak tinggi karena pendengaran halmeoni ku yang sudah berkurang. Mendengar aku yang akan segera berangkat sekolah, dia pun keluar dan menghampiriku hanya sekedar memelukku dan mengecup keningku. Seperti yang sering appa lakukan dulu.

"Aigoo… dewiku akan ke sekolah. Kau hati-hati ya! Belajarlah yang baik dan jadilah dewi yang terbaik disekolah mu!". Jawab halmeoni. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan yang sama persis seperti yang eomma katakana padaku. Ya.. aku sekarang tinggal dengan halmeoniku. Hanya dia yang bersedia menampungku setelah kematian appa dan eomma yang tragis. Mereka meninggal saat berada di Taiwan untuk kembali ke Korea setelah liburan bersama. Terkadang, aku ingin kembali ke waktu dimana aku tersenyum lebar saat mengantar mereka ke bandara untuk pergi ke Taiwan. Jika aku punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke waktu itu, aku bukan akan tersenyum tapi akan menyeret mereka kembali ke rumah. Aku benar-benar ttal yang tak bisa mereka harapkan. Mereka bilang kalau aku adalah dewi bagi mereka. Yeo Sin (dewi) tapi aku merasa aku adalah iblis yang tak sengaja mereka lahirkan.

"Halmeoni! Kau jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu ya!". Kataku seraya meninggalkan rumah tersebut yang tak terlalu mewah dan juga tak terlalu kecil untuk kami tinggali.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus, ada seseorang yang memanggil nama ku.

"Nae Yeo Sin ! Yeo sin-ah". Teriaknya dari kejauhan, aku tersenyum mendengar nama ku disebut oleh pemilik suara itu.

"Mi Kyung-ah! Annyeong". Ku lambaikan tangan dan menghentikan langkahku untuk menunggu Mi Kyung sahabat ku yang tengah berlari kecil mengejarku.

Plok.. suara sentuhan tangan kami yang sedang high five.

Ini adalah kebiasaan kami selama kami menjadi sahabat. Jika kami bertemu kami akan memberikan high five.

"Yak! Kau bawa bekal apa?". tanya Mi Kyung. Aku menggelengkan kepala karena aku bangun kesiangan jadi aku tak bisa menyiapkan bekalku. Aku tak bisa menyuruh halmeoni yang menyiapkannya. Bukan karena masakannya tak enak, tapi aku tidak mau membuat dia bekerja di pagi hari hanya sekedar menyusun beberapa makanan ke kotak untuk ku bawa ke sekolah.

"Babo! Kau harus makan bekalku nanti ya!".

"Andwae! Kau buat itu untuk kau makan! Kau kan bukan pegawai catering ku". Jawabku santai, dia menggaet lengan kananku untuk merayuku agar mau memakan bekal buatannya.

"Ahh~ Yeo Sin-ah. Uri Nae Yeo Sin kau akan makan apa jika kau saja tidak membawa bekalmu?".

"Hahaha.. aku kan bisa makan di kantin sekolah. Apa kau berpikir aku tak punya uang?".

Balasku, dia memasang wajah tak enak karena mungkin dugaanku benar. Mi Kyung adalah orang kedua yang bersedia menampungku sebagai sahabatnya. Halmeoni, Mi Kyung adalah dua orang yang membuatku kembali bernyawa. Aku dan Mi Kyung berkenalan saat aku di bandara menunggu kepastian kabar eomma dan appa. Ternyata, eomma Mi Kyung juga berada di pesawat yang sama dengan pesawat eomma dan appa.

#Flashback On#

Isak tangis terdengar di penjuru ruangan yang disediakan oleh pihak maskapai penerbangan yang mengalami kecelakaan. Tubuh kecilku yang gemetaran karena rasa khawatir juga takut mengenai kabar yang bisa saja akan menghancurkan hidupku sebentar lagi.

"Eomma… appa! Jangan pergi! Mianhae appa karena aku tersenyum saat mengantarkanmu ke bandara. Mianhae!". Kataku sembari menangis sesegukan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil yang mengenggam tangan ku. Dan berkata "Jangan menangis. Eomma mu bersama dengan eomma ku. Mereka pasti sedang bersama membicarakan kita. Jangan menangis karena ada aku disini. Eomma mu pasti sangat cantik, chingu-ah". Tangisan ku semakin keras dan kencang. Ia semakin mendekati tubuhnya dan menepuk pelan pundakku berusaha menenangkanku.

#Flashback Off#

**Author POV**

Ctek.. ctek.. ctek..

Suara tombol keypad yang beberapa kali ditekan oleh Mi Kyung. Ia tersenyum lebar saat tahu kalau namjachingunya mengiriminya sms pagi itu, sedangkan Yeo Sin asik membaca buku tentang sejarah. Sadar dengan suara yang di ciptakan oleh yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya, Yeo Sin menoleh dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Mi Kyung.

"Yak, kau sibuk sekali. Siapa sih yang kau hubungi?". Tanya Yeo Sin penasaran, Mi Kyung tak menggubris pertanyaan Yeo Sin karena ia terlalu sibuk memainkan keypad tersebut.

Karena kesal pertanyaannya tak di gubris, Yeo Sin merebut paksa handphone milik Mi Kyung. Tentu saja Mi Kyung terkejut karena kehilangan ponsel dalam hitungan detik.

"Yak! Berikan padaku!". Teriak Mi Kyung pada Yeo Sin, namun bukannya menuruti permintaan sahabatnya Yeo Sin malah berusaha membaca atau melihat apa yang barusan Mi Kyung lakukan dengan ponselnya hingga membuat pertanyaannya yang begitu simple tak di jawab oleh Mi Kyung.

"Omo…!". Yeo Sin terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"'Chagiya'? Kau.. kau punya namjachingu? Yak!". Bentak Yeo Sin pada Mi Kyung, melihat kesempatan Yeo Sin yang sedang lengah Mi Kyung langsung merebut kembali ponselnya.

Mi Kyung menutup flip ponselnya dan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu hal pada Yeo Sin.

"Mianhae Yeo Sin-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya, tapi… aku… aku…".

"Gwaenchana! aku tahu kau malu kan? Hahaha.. Mi Kyung, kau kenal aku sejak kapan sih memang? Apa kita baru saja bertemu?". Mi Kyung menoleh ke Yeo Sin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kwon Mi Kyung. Kau adalah sahabatku, aku akan sangat bahagia bila bisa melihat kau bahagia dimanapun itu, dengan siapapun itu, bagiku kaulah mentari yang membelah awan mendung yang tengah menutupi jalanku. Kau memberikan ku harapan untuk hidup, halmeoni, dank au adalah dua orang yang paling berharga dihidupku sekarang". Jawab Yeo Sin panjang lebar, mendengar pernyataan yang seperti itu membuat Mi Kyung tak tahan untuk tak memeluk tubuh Yeo Sin. Dalam dekapannya Mi Kyung mengusap rambut Yeo Sin yang lurus panjang.

"Kau juga. Kau juga bagaikan mentari bagiku. Setelah eomma meninggal kaulah yang bisa membuatku tertawa".

[Di perpustakaan nasional Korea]

Tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah rak berukuran sangat besar menyambut Yeo Sin kala itu yang datang sendiri ke perpustakaan nasional di Seoul. Maklum saja, Yeo Sin sudah terbiasa melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Alasan Yeo Sin tidak ingin mengajak Mi Kyung karena sahabatnya tidak terlalu suka membaca, sedangkan itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Yeo Sin yang penasaran tentang apapun.

"Omo.. kalau seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasku? Bisa-bisa 2 abad yang akan datang". Gumam Yeo Sin, ia melirik ke sana ke mari mencari buku yang akan segera menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Sampai di suatu tempat ia menemukan sebuah buku yang benar-benar sedang ia cari dan butuhkan. Namun, buku itu sedang digunakan oleh seseorang, ya seorang namja yang sedang serius membaca buku tersebut. Entah kenapa Yeo Sin seakan terhipnotis bukan karena ingin segera mendapatkan buku tersebut, tapi karena si pembaca buku tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam di balik sebuah rak buku yang menghalangi pandangannya. Maklum saja, baru kali ini Yeo Sin merasa tertarik pada seorang namja. Karena merasa tak tahan menatapnya terus menerus Yeo Sin berbalik untuk berhenti menyaksikan karya Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

"Ya Tuhan… apa dia seorang artis? Kenapa wajahnya sangat tampan? Kulitnya bahkan lebih bersih di banding kulitku. Namja itu masih sekolah? Pasti dia sering diperebutkan di sekolahnya. Ya ampun, Nae Yeo Sin! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?!". Gerutu Yeo Sin.

Bbruukk..

Yeo Sin membatu di tempat. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Kini namja tersebut ada di depannya. Tidak, bukan wajahnya tapi dada bidangnya. Namja itu menghadap Yeo Sin berniat untuk menaruh buku yang barusan ia baca ke tempat awal. Sungguh, jika Yeo Sin adalah sebuah coklat mungkin ia sudah meleleh karena sinar matahari yang terus-terusan menghajarnya. Namja itu memundurkan langkahnya sedikit saat ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya.

"Aigoo.. jeosonghamnida. Jinjja mianhae aku tidak tahu kau ada di situ".

"….". mata Yeo Sin makin membulat karena bisa mendengar suara namja yang pertama kali ia sukai itu.

Karena khawatir, namja tersebut agak menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh Yeo Sin bermaksud untuk memastikan Yeo Sin baik-baik saja.

"Agassi? Ah! Jamkkanman! Nae Yeo Sin?! Kau Nae Yeo Sin kan?".

 _Kenapa dia bisa mengenaliku? Kenapa namja ini bisa tahu namaku?_ Pikir Yeo Sin dalam hati kecilnya.

"Ne?". namja tersebut tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Yeo Sin.

"Haha.. akhirnya kau buka suara juga. Kau tak mengenaliku? Aku Hwang Dae Joon. Aku sunbaenim mu". Kedua bola mata itu membulat sempurna. Kalau ia mengatakan bahwa namja itu adalah sunbaenimnya berarti selama ini Yeo Sin berada di sekitarnya.

"Sunbae? Mwo? Jadi kau sekolah di SMA Manse?". Tanya Yeo Sin yang tak percaya, namja itu tersenyum lebar dan seiring senyum itu berkembang, jantung Yeo Sin kembali berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia tak bisa menyangkali bahwa ia menyukai Maha Karya sang Ilahi yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya putih mulus, kedua bola mata yang seakan ikut tersenyum saat ia mengembangkan senyumannya. Bibir kecil yang begitu ramah dan sangat mudah tersenyum membuat Yeo Sin semakin tak bisa menahan malunya.

**Nae Yeo Sin POV**

Sejak bertemu dengan Dae Joon sunbaenim entah kenapa aku semakin semangat, dan semangat lagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Meskipun sebelum bertemu dan mengenali Dae Joon sunbae aku juga sudah selalu semangat. Terkadang, sunbae mengajakku ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama. Dia benar-benar namja yang nyaris sempurna. Dia tampan, sangat tampan, dan dia juga sangat pintar. Hampir dari semua pertanyaan yang aku tanyai ke dia yang belum ku ketahui, dia selalu bisa jawab. Meskipun ada salah satu pertanyaan yang membingungkan bagi dirinya dan aku ia selalu berusaha untuk mencari tahunya.

"Sunbae, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?".

"Hmm.. mwondae?".

"Ah~ anio. Tidak jadi, bukan masalah yang penting kok". Jawabku yang mengurungkan niat ku untuk bertanya akan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Nae Yeo Sin. Mau masalahnya penting atau tidak, itu adalah tetap sebuah pertanyaan. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu jawabannya jika kau tidak bertanya?". Benar, benar sekali pendapatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah tahu sebuah jawaban jika aku tidak bertanya".

Ffuuhhh…

"Mian jika pertanyaanku tidak begitu mengarah ke pelajaran yang sedang kita pelajari sekarang. Sunbae, jika aku sering bertemu denganmu. Apakah tidak ada yeoja yang cemburu?".

Blush.. aku merasa sepertinya pipi ku merah sekarang. Aishh.. seharusnya pertanyaan bodoh itu tak perlu masuk dalam otakku. Sudah pastilah aka nada yang cemburu!

"Aniyo. Eobseo. Satu-satunya yang cemburu mungkin waktu mainku".

Mwo? Apa yang barusan dia bilang? Jadi selama ini aku mengganggu waktu mainnya? Benar juga! Dia kan namja yang popular di sekolah pasti dia sering pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Mianhamnida. Aku tidak tahu". Sesalku. Ku tundukkan kepalaku sebagai symbol bahwa aku sangat menyesalinya.

"Mian untuk apa? aku juga bosan bermain hanya di club atau lapangan futsal, ini mainan ku sekarang buku dan perpustakaan. Bermain bersamamu. O ya, apa kau jenuh?". Tanyanya, kepala ku kembali tegak.

"Maksudnya? Belajar denganmu? Sangat tidak, aku sangat menyukainya… a… maksudku… siswa mana sih yang tidak suka belajar?". Jawabku dengan gugup karena takut ia salah paham.

"Apa kau ingin suasana yang baru selain meja dan rak buku ini? Besok kita nonton gimana?".

Apa? Apakah dia barusan saja mengajakku untuk kencan? Aniyo. Ani… dia hanya mengajakku nonton film. Itu wajar saja kan?

"kau tidak mau ya?".

"Mau!".

Glek. Ketahuan sekali kalau aku sangat takut ia membatalkan rencananya barusan.

"Aku tunggu di depan rumah mu ya besok". Jawabnya seraya pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian. Ya Tuhan… kenapa tau-tau sudah sore? Sepertinya baru beberapa jam bertemu dengan sunbae hari sudah gelap saja.

[Keesokkan harinya]

"Aigoo! Nae Yeo Sin! Yeo Sin-ah! Ireona! Ya Tuhan… yeojachingu macam apa kau membiarkan namjachingumu menunggu di bawah salju pertama turun?!".

Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yeojachingu? Namjachingu?

"Halmeoni… apa yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yeojachingu siapa? Namjachingu mwo? Aku yang sedang tidur kenapa kau yang mengigau?".

"Halmeoni… jika dia tidak mau bangun biarkan saja. Mungkin semalaman dia belajar. Aku akan pulang sekarang". Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagiku, tapi sangat asing sekarang. Bagaimana tidak asing, jika suara itu terdengar jelas disekitaran kamarku?

"Sunbae? Omo! Sunbae… kau? Kau sudah datang? Ani.. maksudku… ya Tuhan! Jam berapa sekarang?!". Racauku tak karuan, sunbae malah tersenyum.

"Baru saja". Jawabnya singkat. Halmeoni kini menghampiri sunbae mengajaknya kembali ke ruang tamu.

Ya Tuhan… kenapa sunbaenim bisa ada disini? Tidak. Maksudku, dia memang bilang kalau ingin menungguku. Tapi kemarin dia bilang dia akan menungguku diluar.

[Beberapa menit kemudian]

"Kau sudah selesai?".

"Hmm..". jawabku singkat, sunbaenim menggenggam tanganku dan tanpa sadar aku tertegun dengan sikapnya sekarang. Ia menggenggam tanganku seolah tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Seandainya apa yang aku pikirkan, aku gumamkan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang membuktikan bahwa aku bisa memilikinya.

"Halmeoni.. kami pergi sebentar ya. Yeo Sin tidak akan pulang larut malam. Dan jangan khawatir aku akan menjaganya".

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sepertinya aku harus sering pergi ke dokter THT sekarang. Aku sering mendengar perkataan yang sangat ingin ku dengar tapi seperti sebuah fatamorgana. Seperti nyata tapi aku tahu itu tidak nyata.

**Author POV**

"Ini ambillah". Kata Dae Joon seraya menyodorkan sebungkus popcorn yang berukuran medium. Tanpa ragu Yeo Sin menerimanya dan mereka memasuki bioskop yang akan menampilkan film yang mereka akan tonton.

Dae Joon kembali lagi menggenggam erat tangan Yeo Sin ia menuntun Yeo Sin agar tak tersandung karena di dalam bioskop tersebut sudah mulai gelap.

"Sunbae, mianhae aku agak takut gelap. Saat aku tidurpun, lampu kamar tak pernah ku matikan". Kata Yeo Sin, Dae Joon menoleh cemas ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat yeoja yang ia sukai ini agak ketakutan.

"Gwaenchana? apa kau ingin keluar lagi? Tak apa jika kau ketakutan karena aku…".

"Andwae! Aniyo. Aku sangat ingin melihat film ini, sunbae". Lanjut Yeo Sin, kebetulan film yang ia sangat ingin tonton bukanlah film produksi Korea. Film action Jepang. Yeo Sin sangat mengidolakan actor Jepang, Takeru Sato. Perawakannya yang mungil namun memiliki wajah yang berkarisma. Hahh ~ membayangkan wajahnya saja sudah membuat pipi Yeo Sin memerah.

"Nae Yeo Sin, jika kau inginkan sesuatu jangan ragu memintanya ya! Jika kau takut gelap, kau bisa memegang tanganku atau menyenderkan kepalamu di bahuku. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tak sendiri, kau bersama ku. Nae Yeo Sin".

"Hn". Jawab singkat Yeo Sin.

**To Be Continued**

Jeng jeng…

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, maafkan saya jika dari beberapa kata yang digunakan dalam cerita ini sungguh memuakkan juga membuat para pembaca sekalian mual bahkan menyesal sudah membaca cerita ini. Hahahahaha…

By the way terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca cerita fanfiction ini, mohon saran dan masukkannya ya :)


End file.
